


Stop Hogging the Blankets!!

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry papyrus, Drabble Request, babybones!Papyrus, bed sharing (familial), implied lab accident, smug!Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: There was an accident, but it's okay. They're okay.





	Stop Hogging the Blankets!!

There had been an accident at the labs. An accident that Papyrus has somehow found himself in the middle of. How he had ended up in the Labs, Sans will never know, although if he had to take a guess, it probably had to do with Undyne and her stupid crush.

“Stop HOGGING all the BLANKETS you giant SLOTH!” tiny hands tried to push Sans off the bed, barely getting him to move at all. He snorted and looked down at his baby brother.

There had been an accident at the labs, but it was okay for now. It wasn’t harming anyone (for now, until someone decided to try to touch his bro), and his brother was safe. Stars, he had forgotten how tiny Papyrus used to be. It brought back a lot of memories from when they had lived in the city.

“I ain’t hoggin’ th’blankets. You gotcher own bed, with yer own blankets, why don’t you sleep in there?” Papyrus rolled his eyes and growled, not saying a word but burrowing himself into Sans’s side. He chuckled, and shook his head. This had to honestly be one of the best nights he had in a long time. Yeah, they were fighting, but it was one of the “softest” fights they had.

“Just shut it.” Papyrus muttered. “AND STOP HOGGING THE BLANKET!”


End file.
